


Hate

by Demetria_0620



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barry honestly enjoying Savitar's pain, Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, Dirty Talk, Even though he is gonna kill me, Hate Sex, He is marrying Iris too, He kept Savitar as his prisoner and sexual outlet, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I don't know how to feel about this, I'm gonna cuddle Savitar, Imprisonment, Iris didn't know, Light Sadism, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demetria_0620/pseuds/Demetria_0620
Summary: Savitar hated Barry Allen.Especially after Barry defeated him and kept him imprisoned as his personal sex outlet.(Straight up Porn Without Plot inside. Ye have been warned.)





	Hate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204627) by [dirtydarkness418](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydarkness418/pseuds/dirtydarkness418). 



> This is actually inspired after I read the 'Tick' by dirtydarkness418. Sort of my wishful hope for the ending of that story (even though it is still not completed yet). 
> 
> Annnnddd...I just want to try Hate Sex trope on SaviBarry ship and this idea is too tempting to pass up. I consider this as a personal challenge for me. I'm pretty sure this is like the first piece from me that straight up start with sex, and end with sex without so much of an elaborated plot. That is a new thing for me too. I usually enjoyed writing story with elaborate backstory, even all of my smut writings.
> 
> Enough of my thoughts. I hope you enjoy reading this one.
> 
> It's full of rough, kinky and potentially triggering smut without plot. You have been warned.
> 
> And it is un-betaed. Read at your own risk.

He fucked up.

He fucked up big time.

When he planned to push the one and only goody-two-shoes-bleeding-heart-superhero Barry Allen into the depth of darkness, he wasn’t planning it to go this way.

No, not _this_ way.

His fingers curled and uncurled, helpless in the cuffs and trapped within the mercy of the unforgiving hold of his younger self. Barry’s grip was strong and bone-crushing when the original bent down to lap on the trickling blood that ran down his wrists. The power-dampening cuffs left blisters on his wrists, and the wounds worsen for each day Barry imprisoned him here till all that was left on Savitar's wrists were lines of trickling red underneath the cuff. 

He wasn’t healing quick enough to stop him from bleeding.

He bit down on his lower lip, stopping the whimpers that were about to spill from his mouth when Barry’s teeth nibbled on his wrists, the man was purposely nipping and pulling on the agitated wound, hot tongue lapped on his blood—hungry and ravenous.

After considerably long minutes, Barry finally stopped, and Savitar let out a relieved breath that he instantly regretted.

“Does that hurt you?” Barry murmured, arousal and satisfaction flashed in his dilated eyes when Savitar winced the moment his original gripped on his wounded wrists again.

Savitar glared at him.

Barry merely shrugged, not even fazed.

Of course he wouldn’t be fazed. 

He won. He defeated Savitar.

That was the reason Savitar was trapped here, imprisoned in this unknown basement, his ankles shackled to the wall with a long chain that drained the speedforce from his body while his wrists were trapped in power-dampening cuffs. Barry had planned everything. This whole prison was too meticulously prepared to be coincident. Power-dampening cuffs and a secret room that was equipped with anti-meta security that Barry switched on when he left Savitar alone?

Yeah, Barry did not coincidentally have all of these at his instant disposal.

Savitar sometimes wished that the paradox has erased him already. He hated every second of Barry’s visits.

But, he enjoyed it too.

Barry pushed him to lay flat on the mattress, one hand kept Savitar restrained while the original parted his lips to suck on the head of the leaking flushed cock. Barry licked a long line along the shaft, placing his mouth along the side of Savitar's hard length, mouth wet and lewd though his teeth were dangerously scraping the sensitive skin that made Savitar whimpered in needs. Savitar bit back a moan, refusing to give Barry the satisfaction of watching him caved to his own lust, though he did spread his legs wider, hips bucking into the hot wet mouth that was back to greedily engulfing his length. 

Barry was getting better, far better than the first time he sucked Savitar dry and Savitar hated Barry for making it feel so damn good. 

The tight thrumming heat of his original’s throat felt so good that Savitar’s lips slipped open to a slacked gape, vulgar curses spilled from his mouth when Barry’s tongue moved to swirl and curl over his throbbing shaft, teeth scraping over the length of his sensitive flesh and sent jolts of painful pleasure down his spine. Barry’s cheeks tightened as he slowly pulled away, his teeth were harsh and painful against Savitar’s flesh as if he was intending to hurt him, though there was no denying on how good it felt.

Barry then flicked his fingers over the flushed red head, toying with the dripping pre-cum before he pressed the tip of his finger into the leaking slit and thus earning him a pained whimper from his time remnant. He retreated to roll the heel of his palm over the dripping sensitive head before diving forward to kiss Savitar with one of his hands gripping harshly on the bloodied bound wrists while the other pressed tight onto Savitar’s bobbing throat. Barry kissed Savitar like he was on a warpath—wrathful and angry, raw and obscene as he invaded the time remnant’s mouth, laying siege with his tongue and teeth, leaving burning lust in his wake. He phased Savitar’s bound wrists through the headboard, the time remnant’s bleeding wrists rested in the carved hole of the wood while the connected link of the cuffs restrained those hands from moving. Having one hand free now, Barry yanked Savitar’s hair—harsh and uncaring—as he deepened the kiss, invading and forcing his tongue in while his other hand left bruising trails down the shaking body underneath him. 

Savitar fought against his grip, trying to gain dominance but a slight press on his throat had him choking and gasping for air, and been rendered breathless and helpless underneath Barry’s mercy. He bucked his hips up, trying to topple his original over, only to hold back a wanting lustful groan when Barry’s bulge pressed up between his naked legs, the hot thrumming weight of Barry's dick lodged between his thighs—only the stiff fabric of Barry’s jeans separating them from having skin-to-skin contact. Barry took advantage of his momentary distraction as the original rolled his hips torturously slow, sliding his hard bulge higher and higher up Savitar’s thigh before pressing hard against the puckered hole between the time remnant’s ass cheeks.

Barry snorted a humourless laugh.

“Do you want to know something?”

Savitar remained silent and let his glare spoke for him.

“Ever since I sucked you off..,” the original ignored him, of course, not caring and continued on talking, the typical talkative Barry Allen, “…when you become so fucking submissive and desperate to have my mouth on you…,” he grinned, hips snapping for a dry hard thrust to Savitar’s ass, “….I’ve been wanting to fuck you raw in the ass.”

Savitar’s glare shifted to a disbelief look for a split second before it shifted back to his flat poker face. He remembered that, the urge that Barry had to fuck him so hard till he begged him for more. But, after he was defeated and kept imprisoned here, he no longer had any of Barry’s new memories.

He didn’t know that Barry still had that urge.

Thus, Savitar stared back, schooling his face to an unimpressed look and hissed back;

“Why haven’t you?” He then squeezed his eyes shut, pretending to try remembering something. “Ah, I remember!” he opened his eyes, his voice was mocking, lips curled to a taunting smirk, “…forcing yourself onto someone was way above the high and mighty Barry Alle—”

He didn’t have the chance to finish his sentence when his hair was painfully yanked up as Barry kissed him, rough and harsh—all teeth and tongue—biting and invading his mouth till he could taste copper in his mouth. Barry’s grip on his hair was painful when the original pulled him away to break the kiss, the string of saliva that connected their mouth was tainted red as Savitar swallowed the blood of his injured tongue.

“You’re going to regret that,” Barry hissed, turning Savitar around, not even caring at the hiss of pain that slipped out of his time remnant’s mouth. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you wouldn’t even be able to walk by the time I’m through with you.”

“Empty words ain’t working on me, Barry,” Savitar growled, eyes squeezed shut at the strain in his arms. 

Too high, it was too high—the carved hole that trapped his wrists to the headboard were too high up on the wood, and the reckless way Barry turned him around earlier put him in an immense pain. He struggled to stand on his knees, fighting against the delicious pain from the teeth that were digging into his skin—he needed to increase his altitude because if he remained in this position, it only required one push from Barry to completely dislocate his strained shoulders.

He pushed himself forward, pressing his palms to the walls behind the headboard for the much-needed leverage, hissing when the insides of the carved wood scraped against his skin at the sudden movement. He shuddered when he felt the scrapes of Barry’s blunt nails down his back, the original was clawing on him, digging his fingers so deep into Savitar’s clammy skin until the time remnant could literally feel the burning pain of long lines down his back. 

Barry, on the other hand, was staring in an odd sadistic satisfaction at the angry red lines on Savitar’s back, his lips curved to a smile when he saw the few drops of blood that trickled around the curve of Savitar’s torso to drip on the sheets. It was satisfying. His enemy whom he hated so much, who had tried to kill the love of his life—it was incredibly satisfying to watch Savitar being rendered completely helpless and in pain under his mercy. His gaze then fell to his prize, the tight unused ass—

Savitar bit down on his own lips when there was a quick rough slap against his ass. His back curved when Barry repeated the action, over and over again till all that Savitar could feel was hot stinging numbness on the skin of his ass.

He didn’t let out anything more than few occasional yelps though.

Barry wasn’t happy with that at all.

He hated Savitar. He wanted the time remnant to scream and beg him to stop. He wanted to have his most hated enemy as a shivering begging mess underneath him.

This stubborn strong front needed to go. Savitar should have realised that now he was defeated, he was completely at Barry’s mercy.

Another yelp escaped Savitar’s lips when a hard spank hit his red abused flesh. This time it really did stung, the pain was bad enough that he slipped out a little groan when Barry’s hot palms squeezed his ass cheeks roughly, he felt like he has lost his legs when the original continued manhandling his abused ass. His knees buckled when he felt Barry’s teeth dug into his sore skin, the original sent a little spark of speedforce that made his own suppressed power trembled in need. Barry’s warm palm slide up his back, over the bleeding claw marks before it stopped at his neck, and curled dangerously around his throat.

The palm pressed down onto his throat the moment three fingers forcefully penetrated his ass dry.

Barry squeezed his eyes shut in pure satisfaction at the little pained mewl that tore out of Savitar’s strangled throat.

He pressed more on the sweaty neck, closing off the time remnant’s air passage while ruthlessly stretching and scissoring the sweet tight ass open. It felt so good. So good to watch Savitar squirmed against his grip, the tight heat engulfing his fingers fueled his lust and made him even harder than he already was. He wanted to be inside Savitar so bad, to feel the clamping velvety heat engulfed his hard throbbing dick and sent him to lustful paradise. Barry grunted, rubbing up his clothed bulge against the slick hole, not even loosening his grip on Savitar's throat. Only when Savitar’s strangled gasps grew fainter did he finally loosened his hold on the time remnant’s neck, watching in complete amusement when his enemy collapsed and wheezed for oxygen.

He watched the way Savitar’s arms strained, the mischievous urge to push down on the shaking shoulders and dislocate the other speedster’s shoulder was so strong but he held it back. He didn’t want to risk the possibility of Savitar passing out from the pain and ruined his fun before he achieved his mind-blowing orgasm.

Savitar gasped and wheezed, needing the air to sooth the burn in his lungs, his wrists had started bleeding again—the pain made it felt like his wrists were torn apart—while his arms were in immense pain, unable to support his dead weight. He gritted his teeth tightly when he felt Barry’s weight draped over his body, the original was pressing on his strained shoulders and he had to hold his breath and fought against the torture, knowing full well that if he dislocated his shoulder, Barry wouldn’t even bother to help him set it back.

“You’re honestly no fun,” Barry snorted, finally relieving Savitar from the taunting weight on his back.

Savitar was barely able to catch a breath when the original trailed wet open-mouth kisses down his neck, teeth digging painfully on the bleeding claw marks on his back and soon reached the sore skin of his ass where he could feel the warm rough tongue lapped on his skin, biting recklessly as if Barry was feasting over the trickles of blood that leaked out of his torn skin.

He hated his original so much.

But this? This sweet, sweet pain? It felt so fucking good.

Barry’s fingers were still reckless stretching him open and he tried to thrust back, wanting Barry’s fingers against his prostate but he hardly have the chance to do so when those long slender fingers left his body, a breathless gasp slipped past his lips then when the original quickly replaced those fingers with his hard throbbing dick. Savitar let out a guttural moan at the agonising pain of Barry’s ruthless thrust, his body curved painfully in the mix of pain and pleasure.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” he chanted, hissing in pain when his sore skin met the stiff fabric of Barry’s jeans.

Barry grinned, pleased with the turn of event. 

He let his powers leaked, knowing that even with that power-dampening cuffs, Savitar could still take the full force of his power. He pulled out, lightning crackles in his eyes as his gaze darted briefly to the blood that trickles down from his time remnant’s wrists. The little trickles of blood trailed down to those shaking strained arms, and Barry again was feeling the temptation to hurt welled up his chest, wanting to make his enemy felt the pain that he had experienced throughout his life. Increasing the vibration of his dick, he slammed back into the tight resisting heat, savouring each of the guttural swears that tore out of his time remnant’s throat. The lightnings sparked, causing Savitar to spasm uncontrollably as Barry opted to a fast and furious pace, body blurring as he thrust recklessly in and out of the abused ass, not even caring if he hurt Savitar in the process. His fingers moved to curl over Savitar’s hips, pressing until he left hand-shaped bruises over the clammy pale skin, his other hand yanked and tugged on the time remnant’s hair, causing Savitar to moan uncontrollably in both pain and pleasure. He bent over Savitar’s curved back, digging his teeth everywhere, wanting to turn Savitar into a patchwork of black and blue bruises, his tongue lapped on the red claw marks, enjoying the taste of blood from the abused skin.

He could never treat Iris this way. He loved her way too much to hurt her.

Savitar though…he hated him enough to do this, to hurt and ravish—Barry hated him enough to enjoy the ecstasy of seeing him in pain.

“Fuck, oh, fuck!” Savitar shouted, body spasming underneath Barry’s grip, his voice grew whiny—so needy to be fucked raw. “Shit.”

Barry tightened his grip on Savitar’s hips, keeping him up when he noticed that Savitar was about to collapse onto the bed. There was no way the time remnant was going to have the privilege of rubbing his leaking hard dick onto the mattress. He snapped his hips again, plunging himself fast and deep inside Savitar, lightning crackles and sent electrifying jolts into Savitar's body, unintentionally stimulating the sweet spot deep within his time remnant's body that he didn't even bother to seek.

That seemed to do it. Savitar let out a low guttural moan and tried to push back towards Barry, taking more of Barry's length inside him, seemingly lost in his own needs for completion.

“Fuck…,” the time remnant hissed, body clenching too tight on Barry’s vibrating hard flesh. “Harder, Barry. Fuck! Faster!”

Barry completely stopped his thrusts and draped his body over Savitar’s again—no, not an embrace; one simply do not cuddle their enemy—as he breathed hotly to Savitar’s burnt ear.

“Come on, Savitar…Tell me how much you want me.”

Savitar gritted his teeth tight.

“I’m not going to move until you beg, Savitar.”

“Fuck you.”

“Beg, Savitar,” Barry taunted, biting down on the strained shoulder again.

Savitar remained silent, avoiding meeting Barry's gaze.

That wouldn't do. Barry immediately started vibrating again, not even limiting his power till his body turned to a blur, as he was enjoying the way Savitar's mismatched eyes glazed and rolled back into his skull while the time remnant's lips slacked open in low needy whines. He slowed down again when he saw the look of almost completion on Savitar's face, hence causing the time remnant to glare at him.

"Beg," he commanded, voice vibrating.

Barry watched in a strange sadistic glee that he never experienced before when Savitar’s eyes squeezed shut in hateful resignation as the time remnant reluctantly spat out;

“Fuck me raw, _Barry_.”

Barry grinned, his wrist moved sharply to deliver a quick spank to the reddened ass cheeks. “Not that hard, wasn’t it?”

Yep. He definitely would never have the heart to treat Iris like this.

She was the love of his life, his queen, the goddess that owned his heart. How could he even have the heart to treat her so roughly and carelessly?

Imprisoning Savitar here was the best idea that he ever had.

He then held Savitar’s hips still, becoming a blur again and plunged his dick brutally into the tight heat until the time remnant could only let out a sharp loud curses from his mouth. Savitar’s knees buckled together at the sudden high intensity of Barry’s thrusts; his toes curled and uncurled reflexively every time the hot large vibrating dick stretched his body open, low guttural moan slipped from his gasping lips whenever Barry hit his prostate. Barry smirked and held Savitar by the neck, squeezing light enough to make the time remnant wheeze but not enough to choke him while his other hand lifted Savitar’s hips up for easier access into the abused tight ass. 

He didn’t know how long he had spent here ruining his time remnant, but his mind was clouded with lust and pleasure for each inch of his dick that breached the tight resisting heat—it felt so fucking good that he had to remind himself that he couldn’t spend the whole day here fucking his time remnant since he had promised to pick Iris up from the bridal shop and have a dinner together with her.

But the temptation…Oh, the sweet temptation to fuck Savitar until this tight ass gaped and drooled with his cum was so fucking strong.

Barry moaned at that image—oh god, one of these days, he was going to fuck Savitar over and over again until the time remnant's tight hole has been loosened so bad that Savitar couldn’t even keep Barry’s cum inside.

It would be so hot. Savitar—his worst enemy, the man that Barry hated the most—being spread out in a way that showcase his gaping loose asshole, ready to be the perfect dump for Barry's cum. It would easily solve Barry's constantly full balls issue.

Having no refractory period could be a curse if your libido ran high but your partner was just a mere human.

That mental image was so arousing and hot that Barry suddenly let out a strangled cry, his hips spasm violently as his orgasm caught him in surprise, lightning crackles wildly and Barry had to plant his hand on Savitar’s shoulder to make sure he didn’t collapse as he rode his orgasm out, spilling his seeds inside the time remnant’s abused ass. It felt good, to fill his time remnant with his cum and oh, did Barry hoped he could do this for a few more times until Savitar's tummy bulged with his release. 

Though, he couldn't do that. Not today. He needed to pick Iris up soon.

He'll have to make do with only one release inside Savitar today.

Barry sighed in content and bliss, letting his body sagged in the aftermath of his mind-blowing orgasm on top of Savitar, only to jolt in surprise when he heard a loud ‘pop’.

Savitar let out a small pained whine, as the sudden weight of Barry’s mass on his unprepared strained body caused his shoulder to finally give up against the pressure, dislocating his right shoulder from its socket right on the spot. He squeezed his eyes shut, pain clouding his head and dulled his lust instantly that he didn’t even notice it when Barry phased his hands out of the wooden headboard. Having nothing to hold him up, Savitar’s crashed face-first onto the mattress—his hard, throbbing length was pressed up between his abs and the cold sheets.

He felt the thrum of Barry’s speedforce as the original used his speed, and he couldn't help but shivered against the sudden whoosh of breeze and crackles of lightning that usually served as a signal of Barry’s departure.

Thus, his shock was perfectly understandable when he heard soft footsteps inching towards him and the next thing he knew was a power-dampening collar being clipped around his neck while his wrists were free again—yes, they were still bleeding and sore, but free—as the cuffs were removed, giving him the mobility to use both of his hands again.

He took the liberty of the new freedom by turning around and threw his left hand for a punch to Barry's jaw, only to grit his teeth at the immense pain the sudden movement had caused him. Barry effortlessly caught his fist, the original had rolled his eyes when he pushed Savitar back onto the bed, pressing a hand over his bruised chest, the other hand was holding his dislocated shoulder.

“Fun fact, even with the metahuman dampener in these walls are switched on and both of us do not have our powers…,” the original sneered, twisting Savitar’s arm and forced it back into its socket with one swift move.

Savitar screamed in pain.

His shoulder was throbbing in pain, his wrists were bleeding and sore, his dick was still hard in dulled pleasure, every inch of his body stung in pain while his ass hurt like hell, but he still could hear Barry’s words;

“I’m still the one who defeat you. Remember that.”

Savitar has lost interest in achieving his own orgasm as he collapsed onto the cold sheet, feeling thoroughly exhausted and used. His abused body, his sore throat, his used ass, his shackled ankles, his slick bruised thighs, his throbbing shoulder and his crushed ego—everything was too painful and hurt for him to even think about jacking himself off. He then felt a cotton shirt being thrown over his naked body before hearing Barry’s footsteps shuffling out, the low hiss of his prison door signaled him that he was finally left alone again.

Savitar gritted his teeth in pure hatred when he reached for the shirt Barry had thrown to him—the only clothing he would have until his original return to rip it off his body and fuck him again.

He then threw the shirt off the bed.

He hated Barry Allen.

**Author's Note:**

> Although I enjoyed every bit of writing this, I think I have some sort of love-hate relationship with the Hate Sex trope. As much as it was fun to write these two using each other without any care or love, I still ended up itching to write an epilogue where Savitar was properly taken care of after the rough sex. I guess I couldn't run away from my own personal preference even while writing. I do enjoy kinky rough sex, but the aftercare to my partner is important to me too.
> 
> I would still take care of my enemy after using them, despite how much I hated them; something, which apparently isn't usually done in this trope, if my research is reliable.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Do you have any idea of the temptation that I resist to insert an extended cut of having _my_ evil Barry from my Twistedly Messed Up series to come and take _this_ Savitar away from his prison? Honestly? Savitar is my bae. Even after his death in the ending of Season 3. I adore him so much. Writing the last part break my heart. Holy fucking hell—~~
> 
> Okay, I need to stop uploading random pieces and start working on my thesis.
> 
> Comments are love, dear readers.


End file.
